Losing Control
by Rukiyo
Summary: Shou has a crush on Tsuna, though, Tsuna doesn't know it. Shou doesn't let it show, until one day he snaps. TsunaxMaleOC, 27OC, YAOI. SMUT.


Lol, first yaoi fanfiction... Sorry if it's crappy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does.

Pairing: TsunaxMaleOC

Warning: YAOI Rate: M for smut.

* * *

Shou sighed as he looked out the classroom window, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. The teacher was talking about some lame project that they were supposed to do. He glanced at one of his classmates who was looking nervously at the teacher.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Shou smirked into his hand. Oh how that kid didn't know alluring he was. Shou resisted the urge to shudder as he watched Tsuna blush nervously at Kyoko, who was obviously his crush. Shou gritted his teeth and sighed.

"The next pair of partners is Sawada and Miura," The teacher spoke. Shou nearly jumped. _He_ was paired with Tsuna? He saw Tsuna glanced nervously at him. Shou frowned and returned his gaze to the teacher, watching as Tsuna whipped his head back to the teacher as well. Shou could tell the teen was a little startled and of course, Tsuna was named a no-good Tsuna. Shou scoffed at that thought. He gazed at the back of Tsuna's head. Being partners with him eh?

Shou smiled.

--

"Nnngh," Shou murmured, leaning his forehead against the cold tiled walls of the bathroom shower. If anyone thought how perverted he was being, he'd tell them to blame puberty. Okay, so the fact was that Shou was gay, so what? He gasped as he felt himself nearing.

Stroking faster he shuddered as he pictured his 'worthless' classmate with that blush on his cheeks. Oh how much he… He grunted as he came.

"Damn it," He muttered, gazing down at his sullied hand. He sat on the tub's floor as he felt the shower spray warm water at him. Biting his lip he lowered his hand once again. This time, towards his back. Shou gasped as he felt his index finger rub his hole gently, nudging an area that he had never tried to touch before. He flinched as he slid one finger in slowly. "Shit!" My god did it hurt… Maybe if he…

"Mmn," He moaned as he continued to slide the slick digit in and out. "If only he swung this way I'd…"

Shou's eyes slid close as he inserted another finger. He wouldn't mind being bottom, more like he'd actually prefer to be, especially if it meant-

"Gah! T-Tsuna!" He came once again, all over the bottom of the tub. Shou sighed as he stood up and took the shower head and sprayed the shower tiles and tub, along with himself. He shuddered as he felt the warm water spray his member. He was so lucky that he lived alone.

--

"So we're partners, eh?" Shou muttered, looking at Tsuna who was looking very nervous.

"Ah… Y-yes," He squeaked.

"We're supposed to do a project on an animal… How childish is that?" Shou sighed.

"Ah…," Tsuna said, not really knowing what to respond with. Shou frowned.

"Whatever," He said. "We need to split the work because I don't want to do all the work and I don't want you to do all the work."

"I guess I'll apologize before I do anything wrong," Tsuna said rubbing the back of his head. Shou frowned.

"It's not the fact that you're useless, Tsunayoshi. It's the fact that you haven't found anything that you're good at yet."

Tsuna looked at him surprised and smiled. "Ah… Thank you."

"Mm," Shou gazed down at the assignment sheet they had. "What kind of animal do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure," Tsuna murmured, not as shy as earlier.

"How about a… Tanuki?"

"Sure."

"Well, first we'll need to get some books for research… Let's go to the library."

"Okay!"

--

Shou sat awkwardly beside his bed, extremely tempted to jerk off. Tsuna was going to come over soon and if he caught him doing that… Shou let out a strangled moan. It'd be even more embarrassing if Tsuna saw him… He glanced down. Yep, that'd be VERY embarrassing. Giving in, Shou quickly pulled down his pants half way to his knees. He had to get rid of his erection before his classmate came over!

"Ahn!~" He moaned as he grabbed himself. Pumping slowly he let out more moans and groans. He slipped his left hand behind him and slipped a finger in, adding to his stimulation. Any type of humiliation could end his libido, but it felt so good! "Nnngh!" He pressed his cheek into the side of his bed. He stroked his dick faster and his left hand sped up, going as deep as it could, continuing to add fingers. Shou gasped in pleasure. "T-Tsu!!"

"M-Miura-san!?" A familiar voice exclaimed. Shou froze mid-stroke to look at the alarmed face of Tsuna.

"T-Tsunayoshi," He managed to cry out. The fact that the one he was jerking off to was right in front of him, staring at him half naked wasn't really do much except adding to his hardness.

"M-Miura-san?" Tsuna asked. Shou was so happy that he was turned to face the bed so Tsuna couldn't really see what he was doing. "Are you o-okay?"

Shou bit back a moan as he heard his voice. He felt the male's hand on his shoulder. Oh screw it!

Shou sprung up and grabbed Tsuna's arm, swinging him down to lie down awkwardly on the bed. "Uwahh!?" His legs were handing off the edge as he attempted to sit up, only to be pushed down by Shou.

"S-sorry, Tsunayoshi-san," Shou said as he kissed the boy smack on the lips.

"Mmm!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Shou slipped his tongue past Tsuna's lips while he was distracted. "Nnngh!"

Tsuna moaned into Shou's mouth as Shou's tongue prodded his. Tsuna felt something in his boxers as his face turned scarlet. They broke apart for air. "M-Miura-san!?"

"Shou," Shou murmured, licking experimentally at Tsuna's neck. Tsuna shuddered and moaned as Shou began to suck his neck.

"W-what're you d-doing!?" Tsuna exclaimed, snapping back to reality, trying to shove Shou off. Shou bit his neck lightly and kissed Tsuna once again.

"Sorry," He repeated, slipping Tsuna's pants off.

"Hiii!!!" Tsuna exclaimed. Shou released Tsuna's weeping member. Licking at the tip, Tsuna let out a cry. "S-stop!"

"Sorry." Shou engulfed his rod and sucked at it, wrapping his tongue around it.

"Mmmm!!" Tsuna bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Shou deep-throated him, taking him as deep in his mouth as he could. "S-Shou!!"

"!!" Shou's eyes widened as he felt Tsuna come in his mouth. Swallowing all of his semen, he licked his lips. "Mmm… Tsuna…" Shou stood up and slid his pants completely down. Tsuna, who was still on cloud nine, didn't seem to notice. Shou lifted the boy and pushed him back in the middle of the mattress. "Sorry." He couldn't help but apologize for doing this… Shou let out a cry as he slowly slid Tsuna's member into him.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped, eyes widened. "Nnnnggg!!!"

Shou let out a cry in pain and pleasure at the intrusion but slid it completely in. Shou's eyes were shut tight as they both had sweat rolling down their foreheads. Slowly, Shou raised himself and slid back down. Both let out cries of pleasure.

"T-Tsuna," Shou moaned, leaning down to kiss the male. Tsuna mewled and kissed back slightly, lost in ecstasy. Shou raised and lowered himself again, throwing his head back and moaning. Tsuna attempted to stop himself from moaning, using his hands to covered his mouth. "Gah!" Shou rode Tsuna faster and faster, feeling him nearing the edge. Shou grabbed Tsuna's hands and pulled them away from the male's face. Leaning, down he licked at the Tsuna's neck, eliciting a delicious moan.

"Nnn," Tsuna groaned as he felt all this pleasure at once. "I-I'm..!!!" He didn't know what to say.

"Uwaaa!!" Shou moaned as he felt Tsuna come inside of him, himself nearing very quickly… "Nnng!!" He came roughly, leaning back on his hands, examining what had just happened. He had snapped and had just raped… Well he wouldn't really call it rape because Tsuna cooperated… Sort of… Well, Tsuna was looking very dazed with his half-lidded eyes. Shou mewled as he slid Tsuna out of him, sitting beside the boy. "Sorry… I did that without your permission… I…"

Shou couldn't really say anything, watching Tsuna slowly regain his senses.

"Why S-Shou?" Tsuna asked, his breath ragged, tears forming in his large eyes.

"Because… I love you," Shou murmured, leaning down and placed a soft kissed on Tsuna's cheeks. "It's okay; you don't need to reply to that…" Shou was silent as he stood on his sore legs and over to a tissue box.

Shou cleaned the two of them up and sent Tsuna home, not a word as spoke between the two until Shou apologized once again and then bid Tsuna a farewell.

Shou walked back into his room and fell onto his knees. He buried his face into the sheets of his bed as he wept. He had let himself snap… Do that to him… He assumed Tsuna would never want to talk to him again…

--

Shou stood at his shoe locker frowning as he slipped his shoes on. He glanced over to his left to see Tsuna looked at him with a blush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want," Shou said monotonously and walked into the school. Tsuna stood there silently the blush still on his cheeks. A pair of sad eyes followed Shou's every movement.

--

Shou frowned as he gazed down at his half of the assignment. He agreed with Tsuna to do half of the project each separately… Shou leaned his head against the desk table. It was after school and no one else was in the classroom, so he was once again, alone with his thoughts.

"He must be disgusted with me…," Shou whispered to himself, feeling the cold surface of the desk against his cheek. Suddenly, he sprung upwards as he heard the door slid open to reveal a panting and flushed Tsuna staring intently at him. "Eh? Tsuna?"

--

Earlier…

Tsuna walked into the washroom afterschool. It was completely empty and silent. Tsuna pulled down his pants to use the washroom as suddenly, thoughts of the previous day came flooding back to him.

_"Nnng! T-Tsuna!"_

Tsuna felt something weird in his lower regions as he glanced down. Uh oh… He was getting hard!? What the! Tsuna let out a strangled moan as his fingers wrapped around his member, stroking slowly. He gasped as he clumsily slipped his finger along the tip and along the slit…

"D-dang it!" He hissed under his breath. He hastily pulled up his pants and ran to the classroom, knowing exactly that the person he was looking for was going to be there.

--

"T-Tsuna?" Shou asked awkwardly.

"T-take responsibility for your a-actions!" Tsuna demanded, his face scarlet. Shou blinked, not sure what he was talking about. Tsuna quickly slid the door shut and rushed over to Shou. Shou's eyes widened as Tsuna eagerly pushed his lips against his. Tsuna's left hand grabbed Shou's and placed it against the tent in his pants. Shou looked at Tsuna startled.

"T-Tsuna!?" Tsuna frowned at Shou. Shou nodded dumbly and hastily dropped down on his knees and pulled Tsuna's pants down to his ankles.

Tsuna moaned as Shou deep-throated him eagerly. His hand was buried deep into Shou's black hair locks and tugged as the pleasure increased.

"Nnngh," Tsuna moaned, throwing his head back, saliva sliding slowly down his chin. "Ah!" Tsuna came roughly into Shou's mouth.

"Nm," Shou murmured, swallowing all of Tsuna's cum. "Someone seems enthusiastic…"

"It's your fault," Tsuna sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

"E-EH! T-Tsuna! Why're you crying?" Shou began to panic.

"You stopped talking to me after all that…" Tsuna began to bawl his eyes out.

"I-I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Shou said surprised. "After what I did to you… I thought…"

Shou was silenced when a pair of shy lips pressed against his. Shou groaned.

"We need to finish this…"

--

"That was… Interesting," Shou murmured his face buried in Tsuna's neck.

"Very," Tsuna said his face red.

"Never knew you'd be the one to start the sex…"

"D-don't say that!"

"What? Sex?"

Tsuna faced turned redder, if that was even possible… Shou smiled.

"Well, I love you, so get used to it."

"…," Tsuna buried his face into Shou's pillow, embarrassed. "I love you too…"

--

OMAKE

"Uhn! Mmm!!" A twenty six year old Shou groaned. His hands were bound together as he leaned over the large desk.

"Heh, moan loader Shou," A twenty six year old Tsuna said smirking down at his lover.

"Ahh!!!! T-Tsuna!" Shou moaned, as Tsuna thrusted in deeper. "B-but you need to do p-paperwork! Y-you're a M-mafi-"

Tsuna leaned down and bit Shou's neck lightly, smirking as he got a moan as a response.

"T-Tsuna! I'm coming!" Shou exclaimed.

"Nn, same," Tsuna growled in pleasure.

"AHN!"

--

"… The idiots," Reborn muttered stepping into Tsuna's office and saw the two cuddled behind the desk. "Dame-Tsuna is in for a lot of trouble when he wakes up…"


End file.
